Fate False King
by KaiserBlak
Summary: The future has many alternate roads on which one man can walk. The Second Magic is proof of that. In this road -Emiya Shirou- what is he? He is the false king to ascend the Babylonian throne. He is the second King of Heroes. And he is superior to you. Eventual Fem-Gilgamesh X Shirou. Taken FemGil-chanxShirou challenge from Fangking2. Rated M to be safe


Fate/False King

Summary: The future has many alternate roads on which one man can change. The Second Magic is proof of that. In this road Emiya Shirou what is he? He is the false king to ascend the Babylonian throne. He is the second King of Heroes. And he is superior to you. Eventual Fem-Gilgamesh X Shirou

Hahaha this is Fangking2's challenge for a Shirou x fem Gilgamesh that I took.

Hopefully for those who read this, there will be some that will take up Fangking2's challenge.

But originally Fangking2 originally wanted the circumstances when Shirou summoned Gil-chan to be like when he summoned Saber.

But for my personal preference this Shirou will have Gilgamesh's power…well that was the original plan but I decided to change it so that he will have more of Prototype Gilgamesh's power.

But for this to work out there will have to be some changes in what happened in the fourth Holy Grail War so…

Talk- "I ask of you, are you my master?"

Thought- _"Which heroic spirit is she!?"_

Spell/Chants/Invocation- Unlimited Blade Works!

Noble Phantasm Activation- **Enuma Elish!**

Prologue: End of the Fourth Holy Grail War

Fuyuki-Fourth Holy Grail War

"Emiya Kiritsugu"

"Kotomine Kirei"

In the brightly lit underground room of the Fuyuki Municipal Hall where the holy grail was placed the two last masters contending for the grail stood a few meters across from each other.

One was Emiya Kiritsugu, more commonly known by his moniker the Magus Killer by his enemy, master of Archer, husband of Irisviel the container for the Holy Grail…and the master with the wish to save everyone.

On the other side was Kotomine Kirei, a genius who graduated University at age fourteen and as the student council president, achiever of the rank of Executer at the mere age of ten, and an empty man who can only derived pleasure from the pain and suffering of others.

Kotomine Kirei is also the traitorous apprentice who deceived through his master's, Tohsaka Tokiomi's, servant Saber into betraying him with by twisting a few facts. Namely Tokiomi's desertion of his second daughter Tohsaka Sakura to the monster known as Matou Zouken.

Not that Tokiomi knew what he really condemned Sakura to, Kirei just twisted a few facts and it was enough to convince the dishonorable acts of Tohsaka Tokiomi in Saber's eyes. It never occurred to the servant Saber that Kirei was purposely twisting facts, after all why would a priest like Kirei lie?

And thus Kotomine Kirei became the master of the servant Saber, more commonly known by his legend as the King of Knights.

Without warning the Magus Killer brought his left hand up and pressed the trigger of the Calico M950. As the submachine gun was designed to, it spat numerous bullets at an impressive amount of speed.

However regular bullets were useless against someone like Kirei; Kirei immediately took out six Black Keys three in each with between the fingers as he effortlessly knocked the bullets away.

However the Black Keys were not unscathed as the tips of their blade was either chipped or broken off, far too brittle to use safely for combat anymore.

That was why without hesitation Kirei threw them away as he charged at the Magus Killer with speed that could only be attained through torturous training, like the one Kirei took to become a first class murderer.

Kiritsugu gritted his teeth as he saw Kirei coming straight to him far too fast for him to defend without using _that_.

"Time Alter: Double Accel"

Everything slowed down by a factor for the last Emiya as he dodged a hi-kick from Kirei, using this chance he brought his Calico M950 up once again to kill the Executer.

Kiritsugu's eyes widened in surprise as without warning Kirei's hand struck the submachine gun from his hand.

It was at a speed that Kiritsugu hadn't seen before, he briefly wondered if Kirei had the ability to use innate time control like him, but he was brought out of his musing as Kirei's other foot connected with his torso and Kiritsugu flying back.

Kiritsugu noted that the attack was weaker than the first time his kick connected with him only this time it was much faster, in other words Kirei was now sacrificing his power for speed in order to combat Kiritsugu's innate time control.

"Urk.." A painful sound escaped Kiritsugu's lips as he finally felt the after effects of using Time Alter: Double Accel and coupled with Kirei's kick no matter how weakened still had a large toll on his body.

If it wasn't for Gilgamesh's Key to her Babylon Gate inside of him he probably would've have died or at the very least his body would be out of commission. Normally even if he had the key inside of him it wouldn't do him any good, but thanks to the fact that Gilgamesh was his servant Archer, Gilgamesh would unconsciously send a small amount of her own prana into Kiritsugu strengthening his body to the point that the effects would diminish enough for him to use far more frequently.

However Kiritsugu could tell that even if he continued to use Double Accel Kirei still had the larger advantage.

Taking a deep breath Kiritsugu stared at his opponent, Kotomine Kirei, who stared back at him.

Neither of them moved as they waited for the most opportune time to attack each other.

Quick as lightning Kirei took out six more Black Keys and flung all of them in a boomerang like manner at Kiritsugu at the same time Kirei charged at Kiritsugu intent on finishing his opponent off.

Kiritsugu knew that he was driven in the corner, if he tried to dodge the flying keys Kirei would take him out, but if he tried blocking Kirei he would probably just hold Kiritsugu in place right in the key's path. In the end neither option was a good idea even with Time Alter Double: Accel.

But if he used Time Alter: Double Accel one more time, his body might not make it as he already used four times with his fight with the Executer. The only thing he can do is finish all at once using gamble.

That was the most logical move that Kiritsugu could choose if he wanted to win.

"Time Alter: Quintuple Accel!"

Kiritsugu held back a scream, even with Gilgamesh's mana it seemed that Quintuple Accel that was almost too much with him, but Kiritsugu needed something that would completely catch Kirei off guard and enough speed completely overwhelms the Executer.

With a fluid movement that could only be attained through countless execution, Kiritsugu unlatched the barrel of his Thompson Contender, dropped the empty cartridge, loaded one of his own origin bullet into it, and finally latched it back on in one single movement.

However Kiritsugu didn't fire it right at the moment, no Kirei was still far away enough to dodge his origin bullet.

Kiritsugu in a move completely unlike him charged at Kirei with a speed no human trained or not could not attain.

Kirei could only see a black blur running towards him, the black blur known as Emiya Kiritsugu. He had already seen the Magus Killer load one of his origin bullets into his Mystic Code and he knew of how dangerous it was if he was shot with it, and so Kirei stopped his charge and held his ground and prepared to block.

He knew that he would not be able to outrun the man before him and even if he did it was already too late as Kiritsugu was already too close.

Pak!

Kirei made a mad smirk as he knocked the gun out of Kiritsugu's right hand, the hand that held the Thompson Contender.

'_What!?'_

Kirei lost his smirk as he eyed the gun that he knocked out of Kiritsugu's hand, it wasn't the Thompson Contender it was Calico M950.

Then it hit him, Kiritsugu already foresaw the possibility of Kirei knocking his Mystic Code so when he had charged Kiritsugu had picked up his fallen Calico M950 with his right hand as he switched his Thompson Contender from his right to his left hand.

"You!?"

Bang!

Kirei screamed as he felt the origin bullet tear through his left hand and fry his magic circuits. It was agonizing; it felt as if every part of his muscles and tendons were tearing itself apart.

Kiritsugu impassively stared at his fallen foe as he lay on the ground before him twitching madly.

Kiritsugu didn't bother to check the status of his fallen nemesis as he turned his back and staggered away already feeling the after effects of using Time Alter: Quintuple Accel, it was pointless. Every magus who was struck by his origin bullet met the same end every single time. Their magic circuit would be destroyed beyond repair and their untrained body would be destroyed to the point that they would be unable to move.

'_Wait! That's only for maguses!' _

Realizing his mistake Kiritsugu quickly turned and to his horror he saw the empty eyes of Kotomine Kirei just before he knocked the Thompson Contender out of Kiritsugu's and also leveled a punch with his still functioning right hand.

"ha…ha….ha…."

Kirei's labored breath could be easily heard as he clutched his bullet pierced left hand as he stared at Kiritsugu whose stomaching was touching the floor.

With a staggering walk Kirei made his way to the closet Black Key nearest to him, no longer able to channel any prana into the hilts of the Black Keys to materialize them.

"Time Alter: Triple Accel"

Kirei's eyes widened as he saw Kiritsugu charging at him with a combat knife in one hand intent on finishing him.

'_This is it!'_ both of them thought.

For Kiritsugu it was his moment of victory.

For Kirei it was his moment of defeat and most likely death.

Then from an unlikely savior, tens of Noble Phantasms tore through the ceiling and ground causing cracks and holes to be made in the floor.

Unfortunately for Kiritsugu and fortunately for Kirei, one such hole in the ground was made under the Magus Killer.

Kirei who was save by what could only be called God's intervention collapsed onto his back as his body finally gave out with his enemy unable to reach him.

"S-Sa-Saber." Kirei wheezed out his body beginning to weaken even further due to him pushing it after it tasted the effects of the Magus Killer's origin bullet. Even with his magic circuit going haywire, a command seal, which ran on a separate source of energy, was still functional, proof of that was one of the command seals on his left arm burned as it disappeared with its usage.

In a brilliant flash of light Saber appeared in front of Kirei.

"Kirei! Are alright!?" Saber who saw the state of her master quickly rushed to his side as she propped him up.

"H-h-eal me w-with Av-Avalon."

The said King of Knight's eyes widened as she heard her master's order. Unable to go against the power of the command seal, not that she would have refused Kirei even if he didn't use a command seal, Saber brought her holy sheathe up and implanted it into Kirei.

The legendary sheath of the King of Knights said to be made of other worldly materials by the Faes themselves and to bring immortality to its chosen holder was implanted into Kotomine Kirei's body.

Quite ironic really one of the holiest object placed within the man who cared for nothing but the suffering of others.

"Are you alright Kirei?" Saber asked once more with no evident tone in her voice suggesting any grudge on forcing her to give Kirei Avalon, her holy sheathe.

"Yes I am alright, now Saber go strike down Archer." Kirei said facing his servant.

"Of course Kirei, but I require Avalon in order to defeat Archer." Saber said as she stood before her master waiting for him to give her the EX-ranked Noble Phantasm back, however…

"You no longer need it Saber,"

Saber's eyes widened as Kirei suddenly held out his hand.

"By the power of this command seal, Saber I order you as your master to dodge everyone one of Archer's attacks."

"By the power of this command seal, Saber I order you to strike down your enemy Archer."

"By the power of this command seal, Saber I order you to kill yourself after you have killed Archer."

Saber's eyes widened even further and gritted her teeth as she tried to resist the command seals, unfortunately for her…

"Kirei! You bastard!" Saber's voice echoed as she cursed Kirei as she finally succumbed to the command seal's power and she dematerialized to confront Archer.

Kirei for his part smirked as he saw Saber's betrayed eyes, suddenly the ground began to rumble and Kirei had to contribute a large amount of effort to stay on his feet.

Kirei was confused as he saw some sort of black mud pour down the hole that was newly made from the ceiling and into the hole that Kiritsugu fell down into.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that you shouldn't touch the mud, Kirei sighed as he began to walk away. The black mud flowed from above for only about a minute at most before it all disappeared into the hole which led to Kiritsugu.

Kirei had hoped to go down and finally kill Kiritsugu himself, but he doubted that there would be much of Kiritsugu's life after he touched the black mud.

Down below, Kiritsugu who was lying on the ground slowly recovering thanks to the prana he was receiving from his servant bided his time until his body was well enough to combat and kill Kirei.

However without warning the he was engulfed in the black mud. All of the Magus Killer's senses were overwhelmed…but…

Suddenly Kiritsugu found himself standing on the shores of the beach. It was beautiful night with a full moon that reflected off of the ocean making a very beautiful sight.

"What?"

That was all Kiritsugu could say in confusion wondering why he there and even how.

"Kiritsugu"

A voice he thought he would never hear again said his name, quickly Kiritsugu turned around to see his wife, a woman of epitome beauty with silver hair and ruby red eyes.

Irisviel von Einzbern

"Iri…"

-Above the ground-

A woman of about eighteen walked pass the doorway and into the main conference room of Fuyuki Municipal Hall searching for her nemesis.

She wore a form fitting golden armor that encased her whole body. However despite wearing a full set of armor, it left very little to the imagination. Even then there was a healthy amount of skin showing for the parts that weren't covered in armor. Not to mention that her stomach wasn't covered and the underside of her breast could be seen, as well as her thighs, and the occasional glimpse of her white creamy skin within the armor's opening.

She had long golden hair with bangs that framed her face and reached past her knees; her golden hair shimmered in brilliance as it swayed back forth. The color of her hair was so vibrant and brilliant that calling it blond would be an insult.

Her face was that of a model's, no it surpasses a model's face and coupled with her exotic brilliant crimson eyes it made her beauty otherworldly.

She was the servant of Emiya Kiritsugu Archer; however that was just the name of her class. Her real name was Gilgamesh the King of Heroes and the legendary king of Urak.

Archer made a disinterested look as she gazed upon the grail, she never had taken much interest in it, the only reason she even participated to this point was the place the false king in her place.

Although she did note that the grail was floating in mid air above a giant who about a few meters in diameters.

Only a few moments ago she and the false king were battling it out outside above the building.

Archer would use her Noble Phantasm, the Gate of Babylon, to shoot numerous amounts of Noble Phantasms ranging from swords, hammers, halberds, and even scythes.

Saber on the other hand would attempt to close in on Archer while deflecting the oncoming arrows with her sword of promised victory, Excalibur. However even with Saber's holy sword a few arrows would strike, but luckily for Saber her sheath Avalon would heal her within moment and she would continue her attack unhindered.

It was something that aggravated Archer to no end, however suddenly Saber disappeared, which naturally enraged Archer further.

As Archer walked past the rows of seats she took notice of the room's and building's damaged state, no doubt those damage were caused by Archer's arrows…not that she cared.

"Come out holy sword wielder! Have you no courage? Pride? Even a false king like you would not stoop to the level of fleeing!" Archer cried out as she searched for her sworn enemy. "Or is it that you have already accepted that you are not worthy of the title of king and are now clinging to the hope of survival by escaping!"

Silence

Archer's impatience soon reached her maximum point as she activated the Gate of Babylon showering Noble Phantasms upon Noble Phantasm onto the structure; it was by pure luck that it hadn't fallen down by now.

"Archer!" A cool and proud voice called out.

Archer turned backwards to see Saber running towards her with Excalibur glowing, "So you finally stopped hiding you false king!" She cried ecstatically not able to wait any longer to demolish the servant before her.

Immediately the golden armor clad servant let loose a fury of unconventional arrows all of them equal to at least a A-rank attack, however she furrowed her brows as she saw Saber dodge them.

It was obvious the blue battle dress, armor clad servant before her was different. Before her movements weren't sufficient to dodge all of them, but now her speed had increased beyond the speed of Archer's attacks.

Not only that, Saber was closing in on Archer quickly.

'_Even if I have to die, even if I am betrayed, even if am not destined to win the grail…I CANNOT LET IT FALL INTO YOUR HANDS, ARCHER!'_

"Even though it is not of my will right now…I WILL DEFEAT YOU HERE!" Saber's mutter turned into a shout as she renewed her efforts to defeat Archer.

"COME AND TRY YOU FALSE KING!" Archer shouted back at her opponent as the number of her 'arrows' increased by at least double.

Still even with the increased number of attacks, Saber still dodged them all. Hell it even seemed that Saber's speed increased with the number of projectiles.

Although Archer didn't show it, she was beginning to worry. At this rate Saber might reach her…so she materialized a drill like longsword.

The longsword's handle and hand guard were golden with a blue designs on the, however what separated the sword from a normal sword was the blade itself. The blade had a cylindrical, drill-like pillar colored black with luminescent blood red markings on it on each of its three segments along with a golden drill tip.

This was Ea: The Sword of Rupture, the only anti-world type noble phantasm, unique only to the King of Heroes, and the sword that can show the Truth of the world.

Just by looking at Ea, even if you were an amateur, you could tell it was a weapon of the highest quality that even makes the greatest noble phantasms look like third-rate weapons.

Archer steadied herself as she held out Ea its three segments started spinning with a vortex of crimson energy beyond good and evil surrounding it as it span.

"YOU SHOULD BE HONERED, FOR I WILL USE MY GREATEST WEAPON ON THE LIKES OF YOU!" Archer cried out towards Saber as her weapon was charging with energy.

Saber, who saw Archer preparing her attack, widened her eyes as she felt the magnitude of power behind Archer's charging attack.

Using all her leg strength Saber jumped towards the ceiling with a backward jump to distance herself from Archer and gained enough time from the furry of arrows sent towards her.

With a light landing Saber took a stance as she prepared to use her Sword of Promised Victory. Normally it would take much longer for her to prepare using Excalibur, however luckily for her she had been slowly charging her up Excalibur while she was blocking the arrows with her sword.

"**EX-"**

"**ENUMA-"**

"**CALIBUR!/ELISH!"**

Torrents of wind blew as the golden energy of Excalibur met with the crimson energy of Ea clashed.

The two energies were in a dead locked for just one brief moment before the crimson energy easily overwhelmed the golden energy.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Saber's eyes widened as she screamed when she was hit full forced by Enuma Elish and was knocked off her feet, never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that her Excalibur would lost against any weapon no matter the circumstances.

Saber crashed into the wall and made a large dent in it as she coughed up blood, she lay there her body broken and passed its limits, Excalibur knocked from her hand, and worse of all she her Avalon unable to heal her, stolen just like in her legend.

'_If only Kirei hadn't taken Avalon!' _Saber cursed in her mind as she struggled.

Trembling Saber with the last of her strength pushed herself out of the dent she made from her crash and onto the ground on all fours only to see the tip of Archer's sword pointed to her face.

"Any last words, mongrel?" Archer smirked as she looked condescendingly at the fallen King of Knights.

Saber's response was a defiant glare.

"That's fine too-" Archer stopped at mid sentence as her eyes widened and her sword Ea began to charge again against her will. "What is this!?"

Archer turned her head towards the balcony to see her master, Emiya Kiritsugu standing there with his hand up and one of his three command seals gone. "What is the meaning of this Kiritsugu!?"

Kiritsugu didn't respond instead he continued to walk away from the grail as he opened his mouth once more. "Archer, I order you with this command seal, destroy the grail."

Archer for her part just gritted her teeth as she fought the influence of the second command seal. "Kiritsugu don't you dare order me around!" Still gritting her teeth Archer raised her sword above her head not aiming for the grail. "Not when I'm this close!"

Kiritsugu's eyes widened as he witnessed a servant disobey two command seals. "With this third command seal, destroy the Holy Grail!"

All Archer's body did was freeze for a moment before she brought down her sword and bisected Saber diagonally. "Know your place!" Archer muttered through her gritted teeth even though she doubted that Saber could hear her by now.

With that deed done, Archer's body finally obeyed the three command seals as she unleashed the pent up energy of Ea while she was going against those three commands.

"**Enuma Elish!"**

The desired result was achieved; the grail was destroyed…however Kiritsugu had gravely underestimated the power of Ea, the only anti-world noble Phantasm.

The entire scenery behind the grail was utterly demolished and turned into rubble. Kiritsugu fell onto his knees as he saw the destruction that he caused.

In horror the broken Magus Killer walked towards the destruction trying to find someone, anyone to save in the catastrophe caused by his hand. Rather than a human, Kiritsugu resembled more of a zombie as he staggered towards the destruction.

Unknown to the shell shocked Magus Killer, Kotomine Kirei made a disappointed sigh as he de-materialized the Black Keys that he had in his hands that he had prepared to kill Kiritsugu only to stop because of the emptiness of a victory that only resulted in defeating the Magus Killer in his current state.

"Ki-Kir-ei…" Hearing his name being called the said person turned his head and to his surprise he saw Saber still barely alive despite all odds.

"You truly deserved your status as a Heroic Spirit, King of Knights…however" Kirei said in a mocking tone as he walked towards Saber.

"I would love to see your shocked face again when you are summoned in the 5th Holy Grail War, however…I can't have you hunting me nor can I have you telling the truth behind master Tokiomi's death…so by the power of this command spell, forget about my treacherous actions!"

Saber made an anguished cry as she cursed Kirei with all her might while she still could but it mattered not as she soon disappeared into brilliant, golden flickers of lights.

Lingering for just a brief moment Kirei began to walk away, having nothing there that interested him any longer.

Sirens roared as police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances arrived at the destruction, however those sounds were mute to Kiritsugu.

He moved broken pieces of concrete, overturned lumber, and so much more. However he couldn't find a single living being. To make it much worse he would see parts of hands or even feet and lying under the rubble and he would unearthed them only to see that it belonged to a dead body or worse severed body parts.

It was all for naught as he reached the edge of the destruction, the area of destruction was over a mile long and he was the cause of it…

His eyes widened when he saw just at the edge of the destruction a small boy with red hair lying there. With his last hope of saving someone he rushed their despite his body protesting due to Angra Mainyu's curse.

Dropping on knees he gently lifted the boy into his arms checking for any signs of injuries. His eyes wide in horror as he saw the state the boy was in.

On the entire boy there patches of missing skin and chunks of flesh were missing, but what horrified him the most was the missing pieces of skin on the boys face.

However the most important part was the boy was alive and breathing judging by the course movement of the boy's chest.

Kiritsugu knew only one way that might save the boy but would cause him immense pain, but it did not matter to him. What mattered to him right now was saving the boy's life.

So steeling himself, Kiritsugu materialized the golden key to Gilgamesh's treasury from a golden ripple that appeared from his chest. Even with it brittle and broken the pieces of the key shone brighter than any gold of today.

Kiritsugu clenched his jaws as he felt the pain of Angra Mainyu's curse strengthen without the help of Gilgamesh's prana helping to ease it despite the disappearance of said servant.

Wasting no time Kiritsugu implanted the broken key into the boy hoping to save him.

Kiritsugu waited

The wounds started heal

And waited

The chunks of missing flesh were coming back

And waited

The skin was starting form

Waited

The boy was now unharmed

Waited

Then the boy's breathing stopped completely, it was meant with Kiritsugu's anguished cry of regret that blamed the heaven's themselves.

-Truth-

The Truth a dimension of the planet's primordial form, a hellish genesis before the heaven and earth was split, filled with nothing but lava, gas, and a hell of scorching heat and cold.

That was the first thing the red boy saw when he opened his eyes.

The boy wondered who he was, where he was, and everything he could think of. But he knew nothing, nothing but his name.

Shirou

'_Yes…my name is Shirou…'_

He didn't know how long he was there, a place where nothing existed yet everything existed at the same time.

But one thing was for sure, he was changing. Shirou didn't know how, but he knew he was changing.

Gilgamesh was pissed, no scratch that she was furious. She was just about to finish the false king off but then suddenly Kiritsugu just had to choose that moment to choose to order her to destroy the grail!

She swore at that moment that the next moment she saw him; he would be killed with no mercy, that she swore as she expended all her energy using Enuma Elish.

The next moment she open her eyes she saw the Truth, something she always saw whenever she truly ever unleashed Ea to the point that it sliced the world apart.

"I'm back…" Gilgamesh softly said as she saw the Truth again, something that she thought she would never see again ever since the one person that could stand to Enuma Elish died.

Enkidu

Even thinking about that name made Gilgamesh feel lonely, Enkidu the only person in the world where she would share this view with.

Then something caught her eye, it a red headed boy…someone who was not Enkidu.

"Who are you…" Gilgamesh demanded in a barely restrained voice.

Shirou who was still in a daze turned his head slowly as he heard another person. When he looked at the owner of the voice, he was frozen in awe.

Shirou couldn't remember seeing another person in his life, but he knew that whomever he saw, they would never compare to the person before him.

No other person would be able to make him look so insignificant with just her eyes.

No other person could exude such a majestic and regal aura.

No other person could surpass the female's worth before him.

Said female had finally grown impatient of Shirou's silence, who remained silent even after she _asked_ him a question…silence that was only about three seconds.

"I said who are you!" Gilgamesh demanded with more force this time as her right arm latched onto Shirou's shoulder.

Gilgamesh immediately snatched her hand away from Shirou's shoulder as if she had touched a flaming iron; her eyes widened as she saw ten golden orb's behind the Shirou appear.

The energy that she felt from those ten orbs felt like her Gate of Babylon.

What was worse, the moment she touched Shirou her own Gate of Babylon opened and a treasure slipped from it and into the boy's orbs, which were like a miniature version of her Gate of Babylon.

"Boy, one last time who are you!?" Gilgamesh gritted out as she glared at the boy, only to find out that he wasn't paying attention to her. Instead he was staring at his hands and the orbs behind him in great fascination.

Without warning she kicked the boy away, the boy did get sent far…along with some of her treasure that fell out of her Gate of Babylon when she made contact with him,

Gilgamesh now had a vein pulsing on her forehead. Not only did Kiritsugu order her with a command seal and humiliate her, but also now this boy was now stealing her treasure!

_Snap!_

Numerous weapons appeared out of golden ripples before her, and with a point of her fingers that launched themselves at Shirou.

Shirou who clearly saw the dangerous weapons being sent towards him raised both his hand in a defensive manner in front of him as he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable impact of the weapons.

It felt weird to Shirou he could feel something pass through some thin film and into somewhere else. It was small but he could feel it, even so he dare not looked as he prayed to the gods hoping that he will survive.

After waiting for what seemed like eternity to Shirou, he finally opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the female's furious face, as if he had done grievous or extremely insulting to her.

The next thing he noticed were that there were ten golden orbs circling in front of him, they felt familiar to him, thinking about it for a moment Shirou realized how. They felt like the presence he felt behind only now it was gone and instead in front of him.

"Y-y-you thief, how dare you!?" Gilgamesh practically screamed but it was all for naught because the boy was starting to become transparent and fade away.

Gilgamesh recognized it as him _leaving_ the Truth.

Gilgamesh wanted to pull her hair out in frustration, not only was she forced to destroy the grail at Kiritsugu's order before being able to kill Saber, which led to a painful struggle, but now this boy!

This boy who had seen the Truth and had some connection to her Gate of Babylon as evidence by the familiar feeling that she felt when she activated her gate. Only it was from the boy, not only that but in her haste to punish the boy she lost more treasures!

Not to mention the question as to how a normal looking boy like him could have come to the Truth in the first place.

So all that was left Gilgamesh was questions, but no answers.

With a huff Gilgamesh started to pout, as it was the only thing she could do while she waited to leave the Truth and back to the Throne of Heroes.

* * *

The first thing Shirou awoke to was the splattering of tiny water droplets on his face and a very _very_ sore body.

Shirou opened his eyes slowly, his body feeling weak to him for some reason, the first thing he saw was the scrunched up face of a older man about in his late twenties sobbing as if all hope was lost.

And so with a raspy voice Shirou asked, "W-why are y-ou crying?"

The man immediately stopped as he stared at Shirou with expression of shear disbelief, before he smiled at the boy and started to say, "Thank you…thank you…thank you…thank you…" over and over again as if everything was perfect and he had fulfilled his wish.

Shirou didn't understand but he like that expression, it was _almost_ as divine as the female that he saw in _that _place.

That was how Emiya Shirou met Emiya Kiritsugu at the Fuyuki Great Terrorist Bombing.

AN: And done…what do you think?

Well personally I think that's good enough for a prologue.

Btw what do you think Shirou's invocation to start his magecraft to be? Unlike canon Shirou, my Shirou will have the element and origin of king...so he is a king incarnation. Personally I was thinking "King's Rule" or "Obey Thy Command" but I want to know if anyone else had a better idea.

And I'm looking for a beta, if you are interested please PM me.


End file.
